Inconsistencies/Players and Pieces
Episode 8 - "Players and Pieces" #Model - Pyrrha Nikos' shield, Akoúo̱, is missing, starting at 1:58, when she is running from the Death Stalker up until she gets thrown at 3:21. The shield only appears on her next appearance at 5:58. #Placement - At 2:16, Nora Valkyrie is between Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. A few seconds later, however, at 2:20, Nora is to the left of Yang. #Animation - At 3:08, Weiss Schnee has a constraint cube in her right hand. # Model - At 4:16, the Death Stalker's stinger is right in front of Ruby, but at 5:33, the stinger is stuck inside the ice. #Model - At 5:57, you can see a black and white space next to Yang Xiao Long's head. (This was later fixed on the YouTube version of the episode.) #Model - At the same time as 2, a few pillars on the right are seen floating off the ground. #Animation - Towards the end of 6:00, Pyrrha's running animation seems to hiccup very briefly, without affecting her forward motion. #Lighting - At 6:07 to 6:08, Miló is dark, but at 6:18 and 6:19, it is bright. #Animation - When the Nevermore flies into the stone bridge and teams RWBY and JNPR try to dodge the attack, their jump/leap trajectories seem to be too shallow to be able to fully evade the Nevermore's attack and thus they should not have been able to successfully make it to the intact parts of the bridge. #Animation - At 6:55, immediately after the Nevermore's collision with the bridge, there is one frame where Jaune Arc appears to the left of the Nevermore when he should actually be at its right. #Animation - At 7:37, when Blake Belladonna uses her afterimage ability a large cube can be seen for a few frames. #Model - At 7:51, Crescent Rose is open in scythe form while the next second, Ruby Rose is shown opening Crescent Rose from gun to scythe form. (This was later fixed on the YouTube version of the episode.) #Placement - At 7:57, Team RWBY is shown to be at the front of the structure, but at 8:01, they are at the side. #Animation - The Nevermore is shown to be flying directly at team RWBY up to 8:01, but 8:02 shows the Nevermore hitting the support pillars instead. #Model - At 8:29, during the battle of Team JNPR with the Death Stalker, a whole Blake model is seen on the bridge with them. (This was later fixed on the YouTube version of the episode.) #Model - Right after, when Team JNPR charges against the Death Stalker, Jaune's sheath unfolds and the sword disappears, then, he draws the sword through the shield. #Animation - At 8:37, Pyrrha rolls right on the spot instead of moving forward. #Model - At 9:01 to 9:02, the Death Stalker's character model is actually floating above the ground, right before Pyrrha launches Nora Valkyrie. #Model - At 9:07, as Nora flies down towards the Death Stalker, Pyrrha and Jaune's models are missing from the bridge. #Model - At 9:21, Magnhild is not in line with Nora's hands. #Animation - At 9:51, Weiss freezes the Nevermore's feathers in a massive sheet of ice, however, the ice holding it down vanishes without a trace in all subsequent shots excluding Weiss' small backflip from the Nevermore. #Model - Ruby's feet appears to be embedded on the glyph at a split second of 10:23. #Animation - At 10:23, for a brief moment, you can see the start of Weiss' glyph even before Weiss has started to cast it. Also, the glyph that formed at Ruby's feet is gone for a split second of 10:24. #Animation - At 10:32, as Ruby decapitates the Nevermore, the head is clearly seen lopped off the body and spinning forward, as if it were to fall off the cliff, but as the shot changes angles less than a second later, the head is shown to be just getting sliced off, while the direction the head would've gone has changed to where it flies backwards, instead of forwards, like the former shot showed. #Model - At 11:02 Myrtenaster can be seen in Weiss' hand, but then at 11:02 it can be seen sheathed at her hip. #Model - At 11:32 Ren's weapons appear and disappear again. Image Gallery 1108 Players and Pieces 03813.png|(1) Starting from this scene at 1:58, Pyrrha's shield is not present... 1108 Players and Pieces 05920.png|(1) ..Even after the chase ended at 3:21 Weiss finaly sees the cube.png|(3) Weiss, holding a constraint cube Untitled9001.png|(4) Stinger right in front of Ruby Untitled3.png|(4) Stinger stuck in ice. Black and White space.JPG|(5) Circled in red is the black and white box The space is gone.JPG|(5) Uncolored space is now gone FloatingPillarsReplacementImage.png|(6) The pillars on the right, (circled in red) are floating Hiccup.png|(7) Pyrrha's faulty running. Also note that the shield is now visible since its absence from 1:58 to 3:21 DarkenedWeaponReplacementimage.png|(8) 6:07: Miló is dark LitUpWeapons.png|(8) 6:19: Miló is light Dodge.png|(8) Attempting to dodge the oncoming Nevermore Impact 1.png|(8) Nora and Jaune are quite obviously too slow and/or too far from the intact parts of the bridge Impact 3.png|(8) Pyrrha and Ren's low trajectories and heights should make it impossible for them to make it to the platform safely Gap.png|(9) Gap after Nevermore's charge Impact 2.png|(10) Jaune is on the wrong side of the Nevermore (right above the dip in its right wing) Blakeafterimageleftover.png|(11) Constraint cube under the wing untitled.JPG|(12) Crescent Rose in scythe form CrescentRoseGunFormReplacementImage.png|(12) Crescent Rose in gun form Scythe fix.jpg|(12) Crescent Rose now fixed (YouTube version) Front.png|(13) Front of the structure Side structure.png|(13) Team RWBY at the side of the structure At.png|(13) Flying at them Under them.png|(14) Flying under them Just swinging along.png|(15) Ruby looking at Blake swinging to higher ground (8:20) Don't mind me.png|(15) Red circle showing leftover Blake model (8:29) Blake model fix.jpg|(15) Blake model no longer present (YouTube version) Jaune Sheathe Folded.png|(16) Sheath remains folded Jaune Sheathe Unfolded, Sword Sheathed.png|(16) The sheath is unfolded into shield Jaune Sheathe Unfolded, Sword Drawn.png|(16) Drawing the sword from the shield JvS8.png|(18) The Death Stalker, as it floats Nora Missing.png|(19) - As Nora flies down to nail the Death Stalker, Pyrrha and Jaune's models should be on the bridge, but they're not Nora.png|(20) Nora's hammer is clearly misplaced Ice.png|(21) The initial ice covering the Nevermore's tail feathers NoIce.png|(21) The ice, now gone as Ruby catches the Nevermore in Crescent Rose's grasp Start of the Dust Glyph.png|(22) Ruby's feet appear to be embedded in the glyph (10:23) Weiss now starts to cast.png|(23) Weiss, casting the glyph (10:24) No glpyh at 10.24.JPG|(23) Now there is no glyph when Ruby lands at (10:24) for a split second ForwardRoller.png|(24) The Nevermore's head, cleanly cut off and rolling forward Decapitation.png|(24) Not even a second later, the head is still semi-attached and the subsequent shot shows the head fly backwards WeissHasSword.png|(25) Weiss can be seen holding Mytenaster at 11:01 WeissSheithSword.png|(25) But it can be seen at her hip at 11:02 PaP_inc_Ren1.png|(26) Ren does not have his StormFlower PaP_inc_Ren2.png|(26) StormFlower is present PaP_inc_Ren3.png|(26) StormFlower disappears again Category:Inconsistencies Category:Volume 1